Planinfrag
Geography To the west, the lowland foothills on which the pastures of sheep freely roam, is known the Kamen Hills, relatively peaceful within the territory of much disaster and fear, it is home to the old cave paintings that have given the Soothsayers of Hradiska much of their knowledge regarding the disparate pagan pantheon worshipped in Planin. Further east beyond the foothills and higher into the highland Mountains is the Planinmor, a region of untended meadows and in which the Highland berry unique to the region grows, within a particular basin, all surrounded by the peaks of the Koros and Planin Mountain ranges, is the capital Hradiska, it is founded upon what is said to be the most beautiful location in the world, and in legend is the given cause for the curse which lay upon the region. Lastly, as the Koros Mountains dominate the horizon east, comes the desolate and frigid lands that home only the most insane of fools, those who would risk swift death at the hands of Orcs, or worse a slow, cold and lonely grave atop quiet peaks. Within the mountains lay the paths of the Koros passes, an informal series of thin, winding and often dangerous passages that allow slow movement further eastward and into darker territory. People The people of the Planinfrag are a fearing but optimistic lot, though innately cursed they have still constructed themselves a civilisation of pride, comfort and friendliness, spending their time between pastoral farming or hunter gathering and then at night in fine crafts and storytelling. The men typically wear their hair braided and tied in a knot to the side, their beards in equal fashion are braided, though into two forks, they have long woolen clothing with intricate patterns and details, typically a tunic, hose and a cloak, with finer patterns, colours and designs indicating the wealth and status of the wearer. Women wear long robes and coats, typically shorter sleeved, and, again, have a propensity towards brighter colours, patterns and designs, their hair is typically kept in a short braid and dressed with colourful ties, womens clothing may also include a hood or other headdress. Resources Highland berries are sweet berries that grow in plentiful quantities, acrid in taste and quite harsh to those unfamiliar with it, popular due to its hardiness and extreme allergic reaction in Orcs, most often made into a strong syrupy wine, a preserve to last through winter or in dyes for wool clothing. Sheep are used for wool, dairy and food, the pastoral lands are kept away from Orc invasion to the West, as flocks of sheep can be moved, if needed, to neighbouring regions if in real danger, sheep make up the largest industry in the Planinfrag, and the processes of weaving and felting the wool are well known and practiced across the region. Mineral dyes are mined in the summer, surface stains, preferably the more stunning the colours, are processed for use in clothing dyes, fine textile work and illuminated manuscripts, all of which form a fine trade in luxuries against bitter odds. Religion The religion of the Planinfrag is a disorganised pagan ancestral worship, their pantheon deals with patrons of all trades and aspects of life, but specifically to the people of the Planin their patron is he of beauty, finery and the arts. The story goes that Planin crafted the lands of the Planinmor, and with that showed an arrogance to the others within the pantheon, for which he was cursed, his hands switched so that he would never create anything as beautiful, and his land beset upon by the warfare and ugliness of mortals. This worship has presented itself in the Planin as one of doting forgiveness, expecting that Planin will be accepted back into the pantheon should his worshippers show the greatness of his work and his divine inspiration, it is practiced in the illustrative works of art that feature in manuscripts and upon finely detailed clothing, and in the castle keeps where stories are told and tales met. Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris